Melody
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A young girl come to 211B. She has a shocking relation to Sherlock and a very dangerous sibling
1. Chapter 1

May 16, 2015

Hello Journal,

This is Melody and I'm almost done with the 7th grade. My parents got a new job traveling around the world and fixing buildings for an uncertain amount of time. My parents had talked to some family friends and they sent me to a family friend's house. I don't know how long I'll be here but I hope it would give me time to grow closer to my family friends, I've only met them when I was a baby, I don't even remember. But mom and dad had told me a lot about them. Another family friend is driving me there. I can't wait to spent time with my family friends at 221B.


	2. Chapter 2

The white car stopped in front of 221B. Melody and her family friend got out of the car and the friend got her bags out of the car's trunk. She had 2 backpacks, 2 suitcases and a duffle bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean your parents don't want to force you into anything," the friend said helping Melody carry the bags up the stairs.

"I'm sure," she said.

Her voice sounded like a regular teenage girl, getting mature and cracking a bit. Her voice was also gentle and it didn't seem like she ever shouted very loud.

Meanwhile inside 221B John and Sherlock were in the flat doing their own things. Sherlock waiting for a case to keep him busy and John trying to knock sense into him.

"6 weeks. 6 weeks and nothing challenging enough. What happened to this city? There used to be murders at the drop of a hat! Now they just all stopped," Sherlock exclaimed, pacing.

The doorbell rung.

"That's a good thing you know," John said.

The doorbell hung again.

"Well I need a case. I need to be busy," Sherlock said.

"The doorbell rung again.

"Shut up!," Sherlock called out to the hallway at the door.

Mrs. Hudson answered the door and saw Melody and the man standing there.

"Hi. Um. Can she come in?," the man said.

"Um. Sure of course," Mrs. Hudson stood aside and allowed the girl to walk in.

The man carried the bags in.

"She's here for Sherlock," the man said.

"Hi. I'm Melody," the girl said and held out her right hand.

Mrs. Hudson shook it.

"I'll leave you to it," the man said to Melody, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Sherlock there's somewhere here to see you," Mrs. Hudson called.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John went downstairs.

"Hello," John said.

"Hello," Melody said.

"This isn't a hotel," Sherlock said bending down to look her in the eye.

"How did you know that I'm looking to stay somewhere?," Melody asked.

"You're luggage,"

"Someone told my parents, I could stay here while my parents are working,"

"What? Who?,"

"I don't remember his name. Started with an M. Reminded me of Mine craft,"

"Mycroft?," John asked.

"That was him,"

"Alright. Come on," Sherlock said as the three just went upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Sherlock gave her the T.V. remote, and a bag of chips with some water.

"Okay just Stay there. Watch T.V. Eat those chips, stay out of the rooms and we'll be right back," Sherlock said and ran out if the flat.

"Just so you know. He's usually... always like this," John said and followed Sherlock.

Melody shrugged and turned on the T.V.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherlock where are we going?," John asked.

"To Mycroft's. Taxi!," Sherlock said calling a cab.

The two got into the taxi. The taxi drove off. The due went off to talk to Mycroft about this.

Meanwhile back at 221B Melody had taken out her phone and was texting someone.

**I've arrived**

She sent the message.

**Great! How is it?**

Someone texted back.

**Not bad. Sherlock's acting weird though.**

She sent again and someone texted back.

**He's probably just caught off guard.**

Someone texted back.

**I suppose so.**

She texted.

Sherlock and John made it to Mycroft's hideout. The two went in, and went into his office.

"Oh hello you two," Mycroft said.

"Hi Mycroft," John said.

"Why did you tell that girl she could stay with me?," Sherlock asked.

"Oh you mean Melody? Because she's a good family friend," Mycroft said.

"Family friend?," Sherlock asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember?,"

_It had been years before Sherlock had moved to 221B. Sherlock was still in primary school and Mycroft was in high school. The two had gone over to a friend of their mother._

"_Hello boys. I have a surprise for you," she said._

"_What surprise?," Sherlock asked._

"_Come with me," she said._

_She led them into another room. In the center of the room with a crib. They walked to the crib and looked inside. There was a sleeping newborn baby inside the crib._

"_When did you have a baby?," Mycroft asked, awestruck._

"_Just a week ago," she said._

_She picked the sleeping baby up._

"_Her name is Melody," she said._


	5. Chapter 5

And that's when we met her. I've been keeping touch with our uncle and her wife. That's our aunt in the picture, our mom was friends with her growing up. Tell me why aren't you keeping in touch with them. More importantly, how do you not remember them?," Mycroft said.

"I must have deleted it," Sherlock said.

"Come on. We shouldn't leave her too long. I don't want to know what teenagers do to flats when their bored," John said.

They started off back to 221B.


	6. Chapter 6

They got back to the flat to see Melody sitting on the couch texting someone. Mrs. Hudson was watching her smiling.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?," John asked.

"You mean that sweet girl. No. She's been an absolute peach," she said.

"Hello," Melody said, perky looking up.

"Hello Melody. I'm Mycroft. Sherlock's brother. I met you when you were a baby," Mycroft said.

Melody Stood up and they shook text.

"It's Lestrade. We've got a case,"

'Wait y- you're just going to leave her here again. There's a reason her parents sent here you know," John said.

"No it's alright. I was going to go met up with a friend anyway. Is that okay?,"

"Sure," Sherlock said, not caring.

The three left and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody got on her scooter and started riding down to the natural history museum where her friends were going today. She was pretty good at riding a scooter and has been for several years. She saw her two friends. One was a blonde girl and the other was a brown short haired boy.

"Hey Juliet. Hey Conner," Melody said getting off the scooter.

"Hey Melody," the two other teenagers said.

"You ready for today?," Conner asked her.

"Of course. This is my favorite museum," Melody said.

Meanwhile….

"Five minutes. I can't believe it only took five minutes for you to solve that case," John said.

"It was one of the easiest ones we've had in a while. I need something challenging," Sherlock said.

"Well if you want something challenging you could try getting closer to that cousin of yours," John suggested,"

"Melody? The teenager that just came in this morning?,"

"How is that challenging? You just sit down and talk,"

"Well for one thing, she's a teenager….,"

"And she's a young girl just dropped off at my doorstep without any note or warning. No reason at all. Doesn't that strike you as odd?,"

"A little but…. wait you don't think…. you're not actually suggesting she's a part of a trap?,"

"I'm not suggesting it at all. But I am suggesting there might be a bigger reason than just "mommy and daddy" are out of town for them to leave their teenage daughter with us. Something which I very much think is worse than my work,"

Sherlock turned towards the door and got up.

"Mrs. Hudson," he called out.

"Yes what is it?,"

"Do you know where that child was going,"

"Melody," John said.

"Whatever," Sherlock said.

"Yes, I do believe she said she was going to the natural history museum with her friends,"

"Good. Come on John. We're going to the museum," Sherlock said and the two left.


	8. Chapter 8

Melody was finishing riding her scooter to the natural History musem.

"Hey guys," she she causally.

"Hey," the boy around the same age as Melody said. His name was Colin. He had brown hair, not as dark as Melody's but still brown.

"Hey Melody," the girl standing next to him said. She also looked around Melody's age, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Casady.

"You guys ready?," Melody said leaning on the bars of her scooter.

"Ready," the two said.

They went inside the museum. Sherlock and John got to the museum a little later.

"So why did you wait so long before deciding to go aftert her?," John asked.

"I needed to watch her acting normally. Us just following her would have us watching her when she's still a little off put," Sherlock said.

They went into the museum.

They looked around until they eventually saw Melody and her friends in the distance.

"Vague. Vague. Vague. Bit descriptive, mostly vague," Melody said looking at the descriptions on the animal pieces in the museum.

"I love how excited she gets when she's reading these things," Colin said.

"Vague. Very vague," Melody said pointing to the giaffe exhibit.

"Did you guys now a griaffe has the same amount of neck bones as we do? 7. They just have special structure in their neck to keep the blood from going back down their neck," Melody said.

"You know Melody. You're already smart enough in this department. Why do you even like coming to this part of the musuem," Casady said.

"Vague! Very vague!," she said pointing to another description.

"Oh I see. It's how you compare," Colin said, smirking.

"Hey I can't help it if I like to compare," Melody said.

Casady was looking away from the other two.

"Um guys. I don't want to worry you. But those two grown men over there have been watching us for a while," Conner said.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later…

John, Sherlock and Melody were in a restaurant, with Casady, Colin and Greg. Over the last couple days Sherlock and Melody had grew close. They were just talking when suddenly all the screens went static and the silhouette of a man went on. A demonic, distorted voice began to speak. "There are two ways to feel like you're safe. One is to believe what you're afraid of will never happen. The other is to believe that you shouldn't be afraid. And guess what? You all feel for both. I've stated before that I always have a plan be and your fear of me will never die. It goes not unwarranted. It's the smartest thing you can do. And if you're watching this, than guess what, I am back. To finish what I've started years ago, and to take back what was always mine. And when I do, no one will be safe. You can run. You can hide. But when all's said and done I will make sure that you will never EVER be the same again. HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!,"

"I just peed a little," Collin said.

"Alright, kids. Maybe you should go to the apartment where it's safe," John said.

"I'll take them," Listride said.

He walked the kids to Sherlock's apartment.

"Now don't leave until we tell you it's ok. Casedy, Collin, I'll call your parents to let you know what's going on. If you need anything, mrs. Hudson is downstairs,"

"Ok," Melody said.

Listride left the kids.

"Ok?! You knew who that guys was! How can you be so calm?!," Casedy said.

Melody was scrolling through her contacts before she found the number she was looking for and started calling.

"Practice. I've been dealing with him since I was born," The person on the other end picked up. "Hey it's me. He's back,"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile...

There was a 17 year old young man at a diner with a woman around his age. The man had bushy brown hair with a flip. He wore a brown business suit with black pants and brown shoes and had brown were eating salad. The man put a forkful in his mouth before scowling at the woman.

"Cold," he said.

His voice was deep and monotone.

"It's garden salad, it's supposed to be,"

"I wasn't talking about the salad. You wanna tell me what's wrong?,"

The woman sat back.

"After 2 and a half years of going to school together, you still don't know?,"

The man sat back. "Here we go,"

"You're parents are completely negligent, you're sister's living with our cousins to get away from that psycho you call a brother and you don't know what's wrong?,"

"Lois. We've been over this. Why can't you see the bigger picture?,"

"I can see just fine thank you. You're the one who can't see where this is going,"

"Lois. We're doing everything we can t-,"

His phone rang and he clenched his teeth. He grunted.

"Just a sec,"

He answered the phone.

"Ya?,"

"Go ahead, finish. You're doing everything you can to what? Make sure this world suffers for your parents mistakes? Is that what you were going to say?,"

"That's not what we want! Can't you just look at this from both sides for a second!," Melody heard through the phone.

"_Ah love"_ she thought.

"Hey it's me. He's back," Melody said.

"Can't it wait. I'm busy,"

"He hacked into a restaurant Tv program and sent a threat,"

His eyes widened and he scowled at nothing.

"I'll be right there,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye,"

He hung up and looked at the wowan.

"I gotta go,"

He got up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't think we're done talking about this,"

"I know we're not done talking about this. We're never done talking about this,"

And he left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody was watching tv in the flat waiting for when Sherlock came in and slammed the door.

"Nothing!," he yelled. "How could I have searched the restaurant and find nothing?!,"

Melody watched him.

"_He has no idea what hacking system he used? Wow, you know sometimes I feel that my brothers and I are the world's greatest polymaths, we're the only polymaths" _Melody thought.

"Ya. I don't know. Well, you should get to sleep,"

"Ok,"

Melody went upstairs to bed.

Later…

The boy climbed up the window at 221B. He saw Melody sleeping and knocked on the window gently. Nothing. He knocked harder. Still nothing. He scowled and called her. Nothing.

"MEEEELLLLLL!,"

She got startled awake and gasped.

"What are you doing out there?!," he hissed quietly.

"Fueling my car. What do you think I'm doing? Could you let me in?,"

"Oh. Sorry,"

She opened the window.

"Keep it down. Sherlock's asleep downstairs,"

"Gotcha. But he's smart. He'll get suspicious if we don't get our story straight,"

He showed her his phone.

"Conner's gonna strike tomorrow afternoon at the Show N' Pub. I'll head down there and go in the back area. You tell Sherlock you're gonna go get lunch and meet me over there. We'll stop him there,"

"Gotcha,"

The two nodded and went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at 11…

Melody came down from her room.

"Hey, I was gonna go down to town for lunch," she said.

"Fine. John's coming over and we're gonna be out for a while anyway,"

Melody left the flat. She looked around before catching a taxi and telling him to drop her off a another town. It was run down but safe. She walked towards a place she had known by heart since she was 7 years old. She went into an old alleyway and opened the gate with a key she had in her bag. She made sure no one was around before turning her attention to a brick wall that was part of an abandoned, locked down building no one had ever been able to get into since it shut down.

"Melody," she said.

"You're passcode please," a female robotic voice said.

Melody was a little taken back but then scowled.

"Mel-A-Dy," she sounded out her name

"You're passcode please,"

She sighed. She really hated doing this when she wasn't in a hurry and could think about what her passcode implied.

"Ya. Shy's Baby," she said dryly.

There was ding and the brick wall slid opened. She growled and walked inside before the brick wall automatically slid back into place. She was inside for a few minutes before racing back out with something she had gotten from inside the building, got into another taxi and headed towards the pub.

Meanwhile…

Sherlock managed to find lead that the man from the restaurant was going to the same place.


End file.
